


Not again...

by Aroomie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Sibling Rivalry, Sleepiness, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Just when she was about to fall asleep too... Siblings suck.





	Not again...

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Probably should be writing on my other stories... Buuuut..... I seem to be having too much fun with Andromeda possibilities right now...

_“Pathfinder.”_  
She blinked partially at the monotoned computers voice, groaning as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it over her head, rolling over in bed and trying to delve deeper into the blankets.

_“Pathfinder. They are doing it again.”_  
She groaned, but this time stood up as the computers voice rang inside her head.

“What time is it…?”  
There was a pause and her icy blue gaze turned over towards the blinking AI in the corner of her cabin.

_“It is approximately thee in the morning.” _  
Ryder scowled, her brow furrowing as she looked at her cabin door. She hated not knowing the hour, and since almost every planet they went to had different times, she simply asked SAM to create estimates for her.__

__“I’m going to murder them.”  
Throwing her blankets aside, she didn’t even bother getting dressed properly and simply grabbed a sweater hanging off her desk chair. Dark circles under her eyes, and one hell of a head ache rolled around her skull as she stomped towards the door. After almost thirty-six hours of running around in vaults and trying to prevent krogans from going completely ballistic in Andromeda, Amarin Ryder needed all the sleep she could get, not forcing herself to deal with her crew’s sibling rivalry’s as well._ _

__Ryder leaned up against the frame as the doors slid open with a loud hissing sound, the bare skin of her legs greeted with a rush of cooler air and she shivered. Barefoot, tight shorts, tank top and an open sweater was her appearance as she angerly stalked down the hall towards the cargo bay where she could hear shouting. She stopped in front of the window and glared at the pile of body on the floor, her brow furrowed so tightly together it looked like she had eaten something sour._ _

__The old kragon was first to notice her and she could see his shoulders heave with great amusement as she finally moved past the window and towards one of the side doors, the hollering and yelling getting even louder as the metal slid open, her some what forgotten headache now pounding furiously against her skull. Drack gently shoved Jaal as the Angaran jumped away from flailing limbs, his eyes lifting to the old man who tipped his head towards the Pathfinder and Jaal sucked in a heavy breath as he maneuvered once again around flying limbs and the odd flying object._ _

__“Dearest, you should be resting.”  
Her gaze softened slightly as she looked up at Jaal, his large hand coming up and gently cupped her cheek as he spoke._ _

__“How can I sleep?”  
Her eyes fell again and stared at the body mound rolling across the floor._ _

__“How can any one sleep… When my brothers CAN’T STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE MINUTES!”  
Everything in the bay stood still as Ryder’s voice rose, her hand coming up to cup the side of her head as her headache roared against her head against the rising of her voice. _ _

__“It… Was not their fault. Not entirely, darling.”  
Ryder glanced up at Jaal as he spoke, her head leaning heavy into his hand as he kept his palm on her cheek._ _

__“I believe it started mostly when Gil claimed that one was cheating at poker.”  
Ryder blinked partially, glancing over at the others as Jaal took a step to the side of her and placed his arm around her waist._ _

__“Which he was.”  
Her eyes cut to Gil as he spoke up before looking back at her brothers as they finally pulled off one another. Her gaze narrowed partially, and lip curled, making them both freeze in place. Jaal could swear he could see them stop breathing under her gaze._ _

__“Shit, you look like dad when you make that face.”  
One of them spoke up, Aris, while the other, Aren, quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Ryder drew in a slow, some what calming, breath as she closed her eyes and gently cupped her hands over her mouth. _ _

__“Ok… This is the fourth time this week… What did I say would happen if you started up again?”  
The brothers looked at one another, brows lifted and shoulders shrug, before looking back at their sibling._ _

__“A week with out drink?”  
This time it was Aren who chipped in a response and Aris covered his mouth. Ryder’s brow twitched in irritation, looking back at them. On purpose, she got their names backwards._ _

__“Aren,” She pointed at Aris. “You get to clan the bathrooms, watch over the pyjak and his needs, and the hamster.”  
Aris gawked while Aren tried to hold back his fit of giggles._ _

__“Aris,” She pointed at Aren, and his giggling stopped. “You get to clean the mako EVERY DAY and make sure it’s sparkling even ever I need it, you also get to help Cora tend to her plants.”  
The high-pitched whine that left his throat had laughter roaring around the bay while Ryder simply smiled at them._ _

__“If you fail your new jobs… Then you both get to stay parked, on the Nexus, and volunteered by myself to help Tann.”  
The brothers slumped to the floor, completely defeated as they stared at her and the growing smile on her face. Reward was enough to see one of their faces in this state, but identical twins with the same expression was more rewarding. _ _

__“Now… If you ALL don’t mind… I need sleep, before I murder you all.”  
Drack laughed harder then anyone at her new comment and Jaal simply smiled as he walked with Ryder back to her cabin. She leaned heavier on him then she intended, her head now feeling like it was splitting in two as Jaal removed the sweater and sat her down on the edge of the bed._ _

__“You continue to impress, darling. I don’t think many would know how to deal with those two.”  
Ryder grunted and laughed quietly, the sound stopping abruptly as her head throbbed._ _

__“Their children… Just got to treat them like it.”  
Jaal smiled down at her as he helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her before settling himself down next to her._ _

__“You have been many hours with out sleep.”  
Ryder simply groaned as Jaal placed a hand against her head and began to massage her scalp, the sensation of his bioelectricity dancing across her hair made her curl in close to him. He smiled, continuing this motion as he kept his head propped up with his other hand._ _

__“Evfra has been asking when our next visit will be.”  
Ryder made a short mumbling noise, sounding like she said “soon”, and Jaal smiled again._ _

__“Sleep.”  
Letting his arm drop and body settle further into the mattress with her, Ryder smushed her body as close as she could to his, quiet little moans leaving her lips as he continued to massage her head and the pounding subsiding long enough for her to fall asleep._ _


End file.
